Play with Me
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: YAOI RudeLoz: A small collection of one-shots for this rare bara pairing. :D Warnings inside. Men loving other men! Don't like, don't read. No flames, please.
1. Surprise

**A/N: Yeah, so this is my first FF fanfic ever, and its really old and just an excuse to write smut about these two, but I recently got back into FVII: AC again, and found a new story that had Rude/Loz in it! Side pairing, but I'll take what I can get! :D There needs to be more fanwork about these two. This is what I get when most of my OTPs are unusual rare crack pairings. *sigh***

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children' or its characters. Shame, that. XD**

**Summary: It's Rude's birthday and the Turks have a special surprise for him.**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: A/U-ish, PWP, potential OOC, smut, lemon, yaoi, M/M, crack pairing with "manly" bara characters**

**...  
**

Rude was tired. And sore. After reporting how his mission went to the President, all he wanted to do was get out of his uniform suit, take a nice hot shower, maybe grab some grub, and then collapse into bed. _'Sweet Planet, does that sound heavenly,' _he thought wistfully, as he silently made his way down the hall.

When he moved to unlock his door, it swung open before he could reach it, revealing the grinning face of Reno. "Yo, aibou! Happy birthday!" the redhead greeted enthusiastically as he pounced on the poor man, leaving him no time to react and making him stumble back a little. Rude would never admit this out loud, but he was glad that Reno still considered him his partner, even though they no longer always took missions together. But in his current situation, he was really, really tempted to just drop Reno flat on his ass, instead of having to carry him like a 2-year-old.

_'Though his attention span is equal to one,' _he thought dryly. "Reno," his deep voice muttered, "Get off of me."

"Maa, you're so comfy, though!" he complained good-naturedly while rubbing both hands on Rude's bald head. Then he unwounded his legs and arms from his fellow Turk, letting the bigger man place him on his feet.

"We were just finishing up setting your birthday surprise," Elena said as she came up with Tseng not far behind, her eyes bright as she gave him a smile.

Rude turned to Tseng. "…Should I be afraid?"

"Quite," the Head Turk confirmed, "but do try to enjoy your surprise anyway. We put a lot of effort into it." The normally stoic man managed a small smile of his own.

"Now, you go in there, take a nice shower, eat the dinner 'Lena so graciously made for you, and enjoy your present, yo," Reno instructed, "And under no circumstances are you to enter your bedroom before you do all those things. Orders from the President." He gave another grin.

"The President?"

"Yeah! He also sends you this, yo!" The redhead fished out a crisp white envelope from his suit jacket and handed it over to Rude in a flourish. It bared his name on the front in a neat scrawl Rude recognized as the President's handwriting. He carefully opened it to find a simple piece of paper:

"**_Rude,_**

**_Make use of the opportunity about to be presented to you. You'll know you'll want to once you find out what it is. Oh, and happy birthday._**

**_ -Rufus,_**" Reno read out loud for him from the side. "Wow, he sure has a way with words," he snickered.

"Well, we better be going," Elena sighed as she moved out of the way, "Happy birthday, Rude," she said and leaned up on her tip-toes (the dark skinned Turk had to bend down a little) and gave Rude a swift peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," he said the same way he always did, but the others could hear the sincerity beneath the monotone.

Reno followed suit. "Have a nice night, big guy~!" He smooched him with a loud "Muah!" and grinned at him mischievously once more before trailing behind his co-worker down the hall. Tseng placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a nod, then bid him happy birthday as well and a goodnight before following the other two. Rude watched them all go with an invisible smile before entering his quarters.

The smell of home cooking immediately caught his nose's attention, so he decided to eat first, and then take a shower and try to find this 'present' afterward. Entering the kitchen, Rude was presented with all his favorite dishes all arranged in a tasteful manner on his kitchen table. He smiled for real this time as he pulled the grilled chicken and rice pilaf towards himself first, thankful that he had people who cared and were willing to do these types of things for him. When he went to fetch a beer from the fridge after he had devoured everything else, there was a rather large slice of death by chocolate cake waiting for him for dessert. '_Elena knows my stomach well. Bless her,' _he thought as he took a bite. "Mmmm," he moaned lowly. '_Delicious._'

After one of the best dinners of his life, he went to take that much needed shower. Taking off his shades and placing on the bathroom sink, he commenced in stripping off his suit. The big man sighed as hot water finally hit his dark skin, and began to wash the grime of the day away. _'Now I'm going to have to return the favor somehow when it's their birthdays,'_ he thought, _'but how? Reno has a lover already in Yazoo, and Elena and Tseng have each other, plus the President if the rumors are true. What else could they all possibly want? Though, it must be nice to have someone to come home to…'_ Not wanting to dwell on how lonely his life seemed, Rude tried to shake off his current thoughts. He pulled a white fluffy towel off the rack and slowly dried himself. _'Besides, the one I want seems to avoid me like the plague.' _

He could remember the first time he saw him again; the shock and awe at once again being able to see short silver hair slicked back, Mako green cat eyes glittering and a confident grin was present, which had been, and still is, sexy as hell. His well-built frame was encased in a leather fighting suit, combat boots on his feet, and his weapon, Dual Hound, was attached to his left forearm. His brothers were also present at the time, both beautiful but more slender and effeminate compared to Loz.

They'd been sitting and talking to Rufus when the massive Turk had knocked on the door to report a mission, and entered after given permission.

"Ah, Rude," the blonde had murmured when he saw who it was, "I'm glad you're back safe and sound." He'd stood up and the other three had followed his example, the Head of Shinra moving around his desk to greet his loyal Turk. "I'd like you to be the first to meet the new recruits," he'd smirked and gestured to the three brothers. "Meet Yazoo, Kadaj, and Loz, I'm sure you remember them. Gentlemen, I'd like to formally introduce you to Rude."

Yazoo was the first to greet him, then Kadaj. Both shook his hand and they exchanged hellos and nods, and Rude, as expressionless as ever, had also kissed their gloved knuckles out of courtesy. They had "ooh"ed in jest and giggled with each other about how much of a gentleman he was, as he shook hands with Loz.

"Uh, h-hi," the silver haired Adonis had said nervously in a deep shaky baritone, suddenly timid of Rude.

Rude nodded. "I hope you enjoy your stay at Shinra," he had rumbled in return, the first thing he'd said since entering the room. Yazoo and Kadaj had chuckled, and Loz's face had turned an attractive shade of red. He'd looked away, withdrawing his hand quickly from Rude's with a frown on his face.

Ever since then, every time Rude entered a room Loz happened to be in, the other man would quickly leap to his feet, mumble about having to do something, and beat a hasty exit. The Turk had dejectedly resigned himself to the fact that Loz just didn't like him for some reason. Maybe he had offended him somehow?

The only person he's ever told his secret to was Yazoo, only because he had quickly become a close confidante, and because the slim silver haired beauty cornered him about it. After hearing about his dilemma, Yazoo had chuckled and smiled mysteriously, reassuring him with words and comforting caresses that all is not what it seemed, which really wasn't that reassuring at all.

Rude shook his head to try and clear his mind before going to bed; otherwise he'll start fantasizing of Loz tonight. _'Not that I don't do that already,'_ he sighed hopelessly, and opened his bedroom door…only to quickly shut it again.

He blinked, blinked once more and shook his head vigorously before slowly opening the door again and cautiously poked his head through.

He couldn't believe it; the object of his thoughts and affections lay naked on his side, gagged and tied with black silk ribbons snaked around his body like a present, right on top his massive bed. A large black bow covered his lap, and a black, spiked leather collar surrounded his neck. Wide, anxious Mako green eyes met Rude's disbelieving stone gray ones, which couldn't help ogle that body.

In his fighting suit, Loz looked bulkier than he really was, especially standing next to his two slender brothers. But without it, Rude could see the possible similarities between the three - other than their hair and eye color - in his trim waist and long shapely limbs. _'Sweet Planet, he's gorgeous.'_

Loz's pale face turn a soft, yet noticeable pink as he shifted a bit, uncomfortable under such a concentrated gaze, which snapped Rude out of his daze. The Turk warily approached the bed like Loz was some kind of dangerous animal, which would have been funny had it been another situation with a third party around. As it was, his eyes never left green cat-like ones as he moved to carefully sit by the foot of the bed near the silvery head. Rude slowly brought his hand up to touch Loz's face, but when he got close enough, the other flinched, which Loz immediately regretted when he saw Rude's stormy eyes dull.

The bald man sighed quietly before rising and padding over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of gray sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt, then made his way over to his bedside table to retrieve a pair of scissors. Loz looked on unsurely as Rude carefully cut off the ribbon that was gagging him. He remained quiet as the darker man began to untie and slowly remove the long ribbon around his legs. Rude, on the other hand, tried his best not to let his eyes and hands wander over those strong, creamy legs as he worked on the ribbon.

Loz blushed and bit his lower lip, trying not to moan as those large, warm hands unintentionally caressed his thighs. "U-uh…um…w-what are you doing?" he asked softly, which was unusual from his confident, boisterous voice. Rude has never heard him so quiet and…submissive before.

Rude glanced at him before continuing his task. After a pause, he said, "I'm trying to get you out of these ribbons, so you can leave."

"Huh?" Almond-shaped cat eyes blinked, confused and hurt.

Rude refused to look up. "You don't want to be here, right?" It was more of a statement than a question, yet Loz could have sworn that he heard a quiet sadness in the otherwise monotonous voice. "You can borrow those and bring them back later, so you don't have to walk to your room naked," he nodded to the clothes he'd brought over. _'President's orders be damned. I'm not going to enjoy this if he's here against his will. Even if this'll probably be the only chance I'll ever get with him,'_ he thought miserably as he removed the offending ribbon at last. He carefully shifted Loz in a kneeling position on the bed so he could reach around to the one tying his arms together.

"B-but…but what if I said I wanted to stay?" Loz asked quickly in that quiet voice again. Rude froze, his hands resting on smooth, ivory arms, and snapped his gaze to Loz's. Their eyes locked.

"I'd have to ask why," The darker man replied slowly after a moment, searching those pretty green orbs for…_something_, anything, really.

"Uh, because I uh…I-I like you," Loz stuttered, "a lot." He turned his face away, embarrassed as his blush darkened. Rude took hold of his chin gently and turn him back to face him.

"I like you too," he murmured after a moment, "a lot." He smiled and received a relieved one in return. "But what I don't understand is why you kept running away from me whenever you saw me coming." He cupped Loz's handsome, masculine face and gently thumbed soft chiseled cheekbones.

"I-I don't know what to do in things like this, so I didn't wanna make a fool out of myself whenever you were around," Loz began to ramble, "You're always so calm and…and I'm not. I can't keep my feelings in control sometimes. Kadaj always tells me I have to stop being so sensitive, and I know that but I can't help it," he nuzzled against those warm hands, "And I didn't want you to know I liked you when I didn't know if you liked me back. I talked to Yaz about it. He just smiled in a creepy way and told me not to worry too much. That just made me more nervous though." Rude narrowed his eyes in thought, remembering his own talk with Yazoo.

"Do you know how you ended up in my room?" he asked suddenly.

Loz blinked in confusion, but answered, "Nope, but I remember sparring with my brothers for a long time, which wore me down a lot, and them inviting me over for dinner. After a shower, I went down to their rooms and ate with them. I think I blacked out, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up in here and you coming in after a little while."

_'Ah. I see, so Kadaj and Yazoo were in on it too. They must have slipped him something to make him pass out and wake up disoriented, otherwise he'd probably of snapped the ribbons off himself if he wanted to.'_ Rude nodded once to show he understood.

"Why didja ask?" Loz tilted his head innocently and the darker man shook his head and smiled at the admittedly cute sight, amused and not wanting to explain. Loz was just so naïve and…lovable. He couldn't help it; he moved in swiftly to steal a kiss. "Umph!" The other started as his eyes widened, before they slowly slid shut. He returned the kiss hesitantly, parting soft lips when a warm, wet tongue nudged against them, asking permission. "Mmmh…"

Rude told himself he was only going in for a taste, but, _'Hnn, he tastes so good.' _The kiss quickly deepened, becoming more passionate as Loz started to respond eagerly. He began to trace the lines of Loz's muscular body with light fingers, starting from his neck. The silver haired man's breath hitched as those fingers grazed his nipples, and jerked back from the kiss with a gasp when they started pinching experimentally. He twitched and started to pant as Rude started to thumb them in circles, making them harden.

Rude moved to suck on that silky corded neck, making the other move his head to the side to give him more room. His hands ran down the length of Loz's sinewy arms until he reached the bow tying them together and tugged gently to loosen it, tossing the ribbon off the bed all together. After his arms were freed, Loz placed his surprisingly supple yet powerful hands on Rude's impressive biceps, moving away slightly to touch their foreheads together.

"Yaz also told me I'd be getting someone to play with soon, too," he bit his lip and groaned slightly as Rude's fingers explored further down his toned stomach, feeling rock-hard muscles quiver under smooth, flawless skin like silk on steel. "U-Uhnn…so please, will you play with me?" Emerald cat eyes, half-lidded and filled with growing desire and affection, gazed imploringly into darkening maelstroms of gray. Pink dusted his cheeks and his sweet breath hit Rude's lips in soft puffs. _'So he wants to play, does he?'_

A low, rumbling growl was all the warning Loz received. He let out a surprised yelp as he was tackled and pinned down to the bed, and moaned breathlessly when the large man on top of him hungrily ravished his mouth. Rude pulled away after several moments, leaving Loz breathing harshly, and looked down to admire the view.

Loz may not be as calculating as Kadaj, or as clever as Yazoo, but one of his biggest qualities was definitely his strength. To have all that power and muscle beneath him, flushed all over and trembling in need, made Rude feel pretty damn good. And he wasn't even started yet.

The large black bow was the last obstacle. He moved to pull it off, but stilled in his haste when Loz screamed erotically in pleasurable agony. The man whimpered when Rude kissed him softly in apology and tugged again more gently. He clawed the bed sheets as the Turk untied the rather snug thing, revealing his erection.

Rude pulled back and stared. The cock was thick and long, nestled in a thatch of trimmed soft silver hair, yet perfectly proportionate to the rest of his soon-to-be lover's sculpted god-like body. Another thing he noticed was a cock ring at the base.

Said Adonis squirmed and faced his head away in embarrassment again, but Rude would have none of that. He turned him back and swooped down to plunder Loz's mouth, gripping the impressive rod in a large, calloused hand. Loz's jerked his hips involuntarily and let out a low muffled cry, reaching up to wrap his muscular arms around broad shoulders. He let out a manly squeak and closed his eyes when Rude squeezed and the hand started to move.

Making sure the other was preoccupied and his eyes still closed, Rude pulled back out of Loz's arms and looked around for something to ease the pain for the other later on. He caught sight of a tube of lube on the bedside table and a small pint of vanilla ice cream with an ice cream scooper placed on top, as well as a small bottle of chocolate syrup and a little note that said, "Your other 'dessert'. Enjoy!" Rude raised an amused eyebrow, but quickly thought of some rather naughty things he could use them for. The Turk reached for the ice cream with his other hand, and managed to uncover the pint of ice cream, as well as take a rather large scoop of it, single-handedly. He smirked deviously as he removed his hand from Loz. When those beautiful emerald pools opened in confusion as to why he stopped, Rude released the frozen treat right where his hand had just been. The result was one of the sexiest things he's ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

"**_AAAAAAHHHHNNN!_**" Cat-like pupils contrasted violently in shock as Loz screamed in sweet torture. His erection gave a little jerk as his back arched sharply at the extreme change in temperature. His hands clenched on reflex, fisting the bed sheets below him. Loz's stunning face flushed a dark attractive red, tearful exotic eyes again half-lidded while his mouth hung open, panting as his lungs worked frantically to try to regain the breath that was knocked out of him. "Mmh…" he moaned as he attempted to stop his entire body from shuddering. "C-cold…" he whined, but was suddenly hyperaware of Rude's stare on him and looked up, slightly worried. Dark eyes were smoldering and predatory, swirling storms of hunger. The dark, handsome man watched through a narrowed gaze as the vanilla slowly started to melt, some pooling near Loz's navel and some dripping down the crevice between his trembling alabaster thighs.

"Rude?" Loz questioned uncertainly, as Rude grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup. The silver haired male flinched in surprise when he dribbled it down his body in random patterns from his collarbone to his cock, covering the melting ice cream as well.

Rude let out a deep rumble. "Mmm, I'm hungry...and you, babe, you look good enough to _eat_," he murmured and licked his lips.

Loz looked up fearfully, a tear falling onto his flushed cheek unbidden and Rude bent down to slowly lick it away, pinning Loz's pale hands above his head. He kissed his way to Loz's pliant lips and let his tongue casually roam the inside of that sweet cavern, causing his lover to moan weakly in pleasure, letting him have his way with him. Rude released those lips reluctantly, but he had other things in mind so the big man made his way down his partner's sculpted body, licking it clean of chocolate at a leisurely pace. He nipped and sucked at Loz's nipples as his hands caressed his sides, making Loz suck in a sharp breath and twitch in response before continuing down south.

Once Rude reached his cock and slowly licked it clean, Loz's erection had returned full force from all his carefully deliberate ministrations, nearly ready to burst. The Turk continued on in his steady pace, mouthing and giving the length long full strokes of his tongue, before engulfing it whole without warning. "AAHHH!" Loz's hips jerked up, but Rude held his hips down firmly from bucking. "R-Rude, Rudy," he chanted, whimpering like a wounded puppy. Pale hands reached down to cup his lover's smooth head. Rude hummed contently and swallowed, which made the other arch up into him. "Haahh~!" So hot!

Just before Loz reached his peak, Rude drew his head away and blew on the glistening cock, making his silver beauty sob desperately. "Shh," the darker man soothed as he came back up, "Something better is coming." Loz sniffled and nuzzled his face against his collarbone in response. "Turn around for me, baby. On your knees."

"…'Kay," he said softly, rolling over obediently with his knees on the bed. He blushed brightly when Rude moved his thighs apart a little more, hiding his face in his folded forearms. The man behind him smiled and kissed his shoulder affectionately before finally removing the towel around his own waist and grabbed the lube to prepare him. Loz gave a startled sound when a slicked finger experimentally prodded his entrance.

"Relax," came the gentle order, and he felt the tension slowly slipping away. The thick finger eased in and out until he fully relaxed, before a second finger joined in, and then a third. It didn't so much hurt as it was uncomfortable, and before he knew it, Rude pulled all three out.

Loz then felt something bigger began to prod him, which made him stutter out, "A-ah, Rudy?"

"Yes?"

"I wanna see you," he requested in a shy mumble. Rude smiled fondly.

"Of course," he said, and turned him over onto his back. He lifted one smooth leg high onto his shoulder, kissing a knee, and positioned himself into place again. "Better?" he asked, not waiting for an answer as he slowly sunk into tight velvet heat.

"Unnngh…yesss…" Loz hissed, tensing briefly before forcing himself to relax. Rude continued to push forward, careful not to go too fast, and stilled once he was all the way in to give Loz time to adjust. All they could hear were the sounds of their heavy breathing and the rush of blood flowing through their veins. Several moments later, Loz shifted his hips a little, silently asking Rude to move. He didn't need to be told twice.

With slow, shallow thrusts, he worked on finding a good rhythm. It wasn't until Loz suddenly cried out that he began to pick up the pace and tried to hit that spot again. And again. And _again_. And– "Oh, yeah! There!" the muscled beauty beneath Rude gasped when he picked up the pace and pounded into him with hard, powerful thrusts. The darker man could feel Loz clenching around him; he wasn't going to last much longer. "Ah, i-it hurts…" '_…Huh?'_

Rude's movements slowed as he looked down to see the other pumping his aching cock desperately. He released a relieved sigh when he realized he wasn't the exact reason for Loz's pain. The Turk batted the pale hand away and reached down to release the cock ring, all the while still slamming into the willing body that seemed to be sucking him in. He grasped the abused shaft in an iron fist, eliciting a strangled gasp from below. The big man summoned his best authoritative voice and commanded harshly, "Come. Now." The alabaster body snapped up obediently into an arch as Loz released a raw, ragged cry of ecstasy, Rude not far behind him.

**...**

It was another day and late in the evening, and Rude was exhausted. He'd just gotten back from reporting to the President and was making his way back to his rooms, opening his front door with a sigh of relief and breathing in the smell of fresh laundry. He could hear the sink running and Loz's humming.

"I'm home," he called out in his low voice, taking off his jacket and placed it on the back of the couch as he made his way into the kitchen. There he found the table set ready for the meal he'd make and Loz barefoot at the sink, dressed in one of his white dress shirts with the first few buttons undone, a pair of comfy black pants, his collar around his neck, and an apron. The fighter had his sleeves rolled up his strong forearms to his elbows and was currently washing pots and pans from last night.

At the sound of footsteps, Loz turned around and his Mako eyes lit up. "Welcome back, Rudy!" he replied cheerfully with his trademark confident grin, before turning back to the dishes. Rude came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing a kiss on his neck above the collar they'd kept as a reminder of that night and watching Loz finish up. As the last dish made it to the drying rack and Loz dried his hands, he was spun around quickly and had his breath stolen from him as Rude explored the mouth he had already memorized. It was nice to finally have someone to come home to, Rude thought, as Loz gave a pleasant hum and ground his hips against him when his big, dark hands groped a firm, round ass.

_'**Really** nice.'_

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: So…Yeah. *Shifty eyes* Assuming anyone reads this, please R&R? Tell me what yu think. :D But no flames, please. Some con-crit would be nice though. More to come with inspiration hits me again.  
**


	2. Getting Ready

**A/N: ****Sorry, guys. Had this done like days ago but the site's being a butt and wouldn't let me update. It's still screwy, but after some tinkering around, I figured it out! I'm so smart sometimes, lolol. Anyways, ****this came to me when I was watching all of Loz's fights in the movie over again. I couldn't help but stare at his ass the whole time…Don't look at me like that! It's a very nice ass! XD**

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own 'Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children' or its characters. Shame, that. XD**

**Summary: Rude likes watching Loz get dressed in the mornings almost as much as he likes undressing his silver haired stud at night.**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: Yaoi, shonen-ai, and as always potential OOC**

**...  
**

Whenever he caught Loz getting dressed in the mornings, Rude couldn't help but stop whatever he was doing and blatantly stare at the other male through his shades. He could never look away while his gorgeous lover pulled his pants up those long powerful legs to his trim waist - the black leather stretching over the curve of that firm yet supple ass, even more pronounced when Loz bent forward to put on his boots - nor the way the masculine silver haired bishonen's muscles shifted fluidly with his movements when he shrugged on his top and zipped it up, hiding a solid, toned physique that would make even the gods jealous and artists clamoring over themselves to draw or sculpt its perfection, teasing the rest of the world with only a glimpse of the ivory skin of his chest.

Finishing up attaching Dual Hound to his left forearm, Loz would then turn and blink his Mako green cat-like eyes when he realized Rude was only half dressed, his white button up shirt left hanging loosely from his broad shoulders, large black bands of his tribal tattoo peeking out as a tie hung limply from his thick fingers.

With a shake of his head and a knowing smirk gracing his lips, the oldest remnant would walk over to his dark Turk and slowly button his shirt for him, tucking it comfortably into his pants before grabbing his black belt to thread it through the appropriate loops and buckling it in the front. "We can play later," he'd rumble into one pierced ear, biting it teasingly afterward and nuzzling the skin under the stubbly jaw affectionately as he chuckled.

Once Rude snapped out of his self-induced trance, he'd quickly and efficiently do up his tie and throw on his matching dark blue suit jacket, completing his uniform. Looking away from the amused look in those playful slitted eyes, he'd clear his throat as he adjusted his tie and pulled on his gloves, Loz doing the same before the two headed out to receive their duties for the day.

In the hallway, the remnant would give a manly squeak, eyes wide as a large hand groped his bum, and bite his lip when Rude growls huskily into his ear, "A play date is definitely in order. I'm going to have fun peeling those clothes off of you."

Loz would then grin and blush and purr in return, "I know. Me too." Turning his head, the two men would capture each others' lips briefly before continuing on their way, gloved hands interlocked with each other as Loz hummed and swung them gently in between them all the way to Shinra's headquarters.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: Tehe. This came to me and I just had to write it before it slipped away again. R&R? :) These two need more luv!  
**


	3. Can I keep him?

**A/N: Getting back into Final Fantasy again. Woo! :D Feels good to write. I've missed this. **

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own 'Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children' or its characters. Shame, that. XD**

**Summary: Takes place during their fight in the movie. Rude was going in for a head-butt. It kind of backfired on him when Loz shifted his head just so…**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, smut, some humor, incest, partner-swapping, mentons of a foursome, voyeurism, a bit cracky so potential OOC XD**

**...  
**

Stifling a groan from being thrown off his feet by Bahamut SIN's blast, Rude slowly got to his hands and knees as his partner did the same.

Hearing the remnants chuckle, the silvery voice of the slender one called from behind them, "Are we having fun yet?"

They readied themselves as Reno replied, "The time of my life!"

With a burst of speed and adrenaline, the two spun out and separated, Rude taking on the bigger clone while Reno dealt with the other. Throwing a few punches, Rude was quickly finding out this one was fast on his feet despite his size, jumping out of reach and making Rude chase after him, almost like it was a game to him.

Giving it another go, he threw another punch then another, only to have his fist caught in the remnant's palm, the other one quickly following suit before his opponent tried to overpower him by bending him backwards. With no other option, Rude was about to give the guy a head-butt when the other suddenly shifted.

…

There was a pause as stormy grey eyes widened behind his sunglasses when his lips met a pair of soft, warm ones, making him freeze until his brain finally realized he was kissing an enemy. Hastily pulling his head back, he was met with wide slitted eyes full of surprise before the silver haired man slowly licked his lips and an excited grin crossed that handsome face, making Rude feel distinctly uncomfortable.

"Oh, so you want to play that game?" his opponent purred, though there was an oddly innocent tone to it before he jumped over Rude while still holding onto his fists, pulling them into a bridge. "Heh, heh." With a smirk at Rude's stunned face, he used his incredible leg and abdominal muscles to fling the big Turk over his head down the street, chasing after his new playmate with glee.

Landing with a grunt, Rude slowly attempted to stand as his opponent landed in front of him and stalked towards him confidently. He was unprepared for Reno to fall on top of him, sending them onto the asphalt once more. The two painfully got up onto the feet, Reno accidentally crushing his fallen shades and muttering to himself as he dusted his jacket off. Luckily he always carried a spare and placed them on his face.

"Yaz, can I keep him?" he heard the large remnant suddenly ask and gesture towards him, "I like him…he looks fun to play with." He heard Reno give an incredulous 'urk' beside him and could feel heat coming off his face as he felt the exact same sentiment. Thank planet he had dark skin, so it wasn't easily noticeable.

"Now Loz, you know we can't have pets. Kadaj would never allow it," The one called Yazoo gently reminded his older brother, making the bigger male pout childishly, his lower lip wibbling slightly.

"Daj doesn't hafta know. He's too busy talking to the President and looking for Mother. I'll be real gentle with him, I promise…" Mako green eyes turned on him, Rude had to look away and adjust his tie as he clear his throat a little at the smoldering look shot his way. Was it getting hot all of the sudden?

"Hm, I guess you're right," Yazoo said thoughtfully, remembering how tyrannical Kadaj had been getting lately. They all wanted to find Mother, but a little break now and then wouldn't hurt anyone. He could indulge his brother just this once, though, "Only if I get the red haired one."

Reno sputtered out a squawked "O-Oi!" before the two remnants disappeared from sight only to circle around them like predators, making them stand back to back warily. Suddenly, Rude heard his partner give a startled cry, turning in time to see that Yazoo had manipulated a pressure point to make him fall limp.

"Reno!" he called out just before Loz gave a little karate-chop to the back of his neck enough to knock him out as well, blackness taking over as he slipped into unconsciousness and fell into the strong arms of the enemy.

**...**

He woke up to muffled sounds on his left and the feel of two big hands slowly caressing his chest, his head still a little muzzy from the small blow to the neck. Opening his eyes, he was met with the sight of a grinning Loz in his birthday suit straddling his waist.

…His equally naked waist.

With a start, Rude went to sit up only to discover that his wrists tied above his head to the headboard, and before his mind had time to properly freak out, a particularly loud noise made him turn his head and he found himself gaping slightly when the erotic vision of Yazoo riding his partner - who was also tied up and gagged with a strip of cloth that looked suspiciously like Rude's tie - came into view, the slender clone undulating his hips sensually to meet Reno's quickly becoming hypnotizing to the big Turk.

"Oooh…Reno…" Yazoo moaned breathlessly, half-lidded Mako green meeting glazed cerulean. "Mmm…"

"Those two have been going at it for a little while. They're pretty together, aren't they?" A puff of sweet breath ghosted over one of his pierced ears and he turned his attention to his own dilemma. Loz grinned down at him, that innocent seduction from earlier quickly becoming more and more recurring and alluring the longer Rude was around the muscular, more child-like remnant. "Now that you're awake, we can have some fun, too." Wriggling against the half-hard cock resting against his bum and pressing a soft kiss to a cocoa brown cheek, Loz nuzzled the darker man, then trailed his lips down his playmate's corded neck, over the large black bands of the tribal tattoo that stretched over his left shoulder and then moved onwards, his hands sliding up and down the Turk's solid sides as he went south.

Rude swiveled his head back to the other two when he heard his partner's muffled moan and was surprised to see Reno's lusty blue eyes looking straight through his shades at him. He received a little nod from the redhead, telling him it was going to be okay just as a wet heat suddenly engulfed, startling a groan out of him. Glancing down his body, he found Loz smiling at him around a great mouthful of cock before the silver haired Adonis began to get to work, taking him easily down his throat, which was not an easy task. "Mmnh," Loz hummed softly, bobbing his head up and down in between Rude's sturdy thighs, powerful hands on the Turk's hips when he started to buck involuntarily.

Clenching his jaw, Rude attempted to keep quiet, but when his captor abruptly swallowed him whole, he couldn't suppress the deep, guttural noises that spilled from his mouth.

Reno squirmed, turned on pretty bad by the sight and sounds of his partner getting sucked off, and bucked up into Yazoo, making the remnant cry out when his prostate was hit. "Reno, Reno," he gasped, "Do that again." A naughty, wicked gleam suddenly entered those clear blue pools and the red haired Turk did it again, smirking around his gag as Yazoo gave a long, sexy moan. "Hnnnh…!" A light, slick sheen started to form on the clone's smooth, pale skin, his long silver hair sticking to his arms and back as his movements became more urgent, biting his lip as he could feel his release nearing. With a glance to his left and squeezing his ass around the cock inside him, he gave a euphoric cry as he came all over Reno's stomach, mewling when he felt the redhead's hot cum shoot deep inside him.

Sated Mako eyes then turned to watch Loz suck and lick at the dark Turk's thick erection in earnest, wanting to see the big man cum in his older brother's mouth. "Mmm, does he taste good, Loz? Like sweet chocolate his skin is the tone of?" the slender one purred.

His brother rumbled an affirmative, causing Rude to growl lustfully which in turn made him and Reno shiver at the animalistic sound, the cock still nestled inside him beginning to harden again.

Breathing heavily through his nose, it was all Rude could do to stave off his climax, but it was for naught when mischievous fingers played with his sac, one curious enough to rub up against his perineum. He came with a harsh grunt, thrusting his hips up deeper into that lovely mouth that was milking him dry, and Loz happily swallowed all he had to give. When it was all over, he slumped back onto the bed feeling weightless as he watched the muscular, dangerously attractive creature slowly pull away from him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand to make sure not to miss anything and gulping one final time. "Mmm, yummy," he husked in a throaty voice, licking his lips for any leftovers. The image had the Turk revved up and ready to go almost instantly, surprising himself and the bigger clone. "Wow, already? You must really like playing with me. I'm glad." Smiling sexily, Loz tilted his head, "What's your name?"

'You ask this now?' was what was running through the bald man's head as he quirked an eyebrow, but answered anyway, "Rude."

"Rude…" Loz murmured, testing out the name and decided he liked it, "but you're not rude at all."

That made him blink behind his glasses, "Hm."

Loz looked contemplative for a moment, then reached out a hand and gently made a grab for the Turk's shades. He looked into them when the other stiffened. "Can I?"

A minute later, Rude relaxed and gave a reluctant nod, closing his eyes briefly before opening them to adjust to the light.

"You have pretty eyes," Loz stated innocently, placing the glasses on a side table for safekeeping and leaning in close to see the little flecks of silver and cinnamon brown in the gray depths, lightly trailing his fingertips along the man's cheekbones and tracing his neatly trimmed goatee. "I wonder what they look like when you cum." He blinked when he felt heat coming off of Rude's face.

"Brother, I want a taste of Rude," Yazoo's satiny voice came and it stunned the big Turk when Loz didn't hesitate to lean over and capture the other remnant's lips in a hot little open-mouthed kiss, Yazoo trying to sample Rude's flavor on his brother's tongue. Rude Jr. twitched at the sight of the two beautiful men sharing his cum with each other. "Mmh, you're right. He's delicious."

"Do you wanna switch now? I wanna play with Reno for a little while," Loz asked, cocking his head to the side curiously. Neither sibling noticed the uneasy glance Rude and Reno shot each other at that.

Yazoo smiled and ran his fingers through his counterpart's short silky hair, "All right, but just make sure to play nice, okay?" Getting an enthusiastic nod, the younger clone slowly pulled off of Reno and left a glistening erect cock behind. The two switched places, Yazoo straddling Rude as he had the redhead and Loz settling over the smaller of the Turks, who was beginning to panic a little. Reno had seen the larger remnant's size, and there was no way that thing was going in easily without a lot prep work. Luckily, Loz seemed to sense his apprehension and ran his hands up and down his sides, grinning when Reno giggled a little at the touch since the redhead was kind of ticklish.

"It'll be okay. I play with my brothers all the time, so I know what to do," he said reassuringly, confused when Reno 'urk'ed again and turned a little pale, though the lithe Turk couldn't hide the fact the little tidbit and imagery made him harder if he thought about it more. "I'm gonna get you ready now, 'kay?" And with that, Loz ducked his head down and took Reno into his mouth, fumbling a bit with the tube of lube on the bed Yazoo had used to prepare himself and coated his fingers liberally. A careful nudge here and there, and then he slowly slipped a digit inside, watching the flushed face from any signs of distress and happy to find none.

Meanwhile, Yazoo was busy exploring, trailing his fingertips up and down Rude's impressive rod and fascinated by everything about it: its length, its girth, its color, its feel, how it stiffened under his touch. He wanted it in him, hard. Lifting himself up, he got into position and slowly sank onto the dark-skinned male, mewling at the delicious burn as he was stretched open wide. "Oh my, you are quite a big boy, aren't you?" he panted, slitted cat-like eyes looking up at Rude from beneath thick lashes. "It feels so good inside me, splitting me open," he wriggled his hips, a low, breathless giggle leaving him when the man groaned a little, "and I bet you feel good too, ne?" Rude remained quiet, but Yazoo could feel the heat of his gaze on him, making him bite his lip coyly and start to move up and down in the big Turk's lap, slowly at first before going faster and harder when his body accommodated to the large intrusion impaling him, Reno's cum inside him making things easier.

"Nnh!" A muffled yelp of pleasure made them turn to watch as Reno thrashed around on the bed, Loz steadily moving three fingers in and out of him now. He must have found the redhead's hot spot, and did not let up on the teasing once he did. Finally when Reno began to make keening sounds and turned big pleading blue eyes up at him, Loz pulled his fingers away, only to replace them with his engorged cock and carefully made his way inside the smaller male. Red eyelashes fluttered closed as Reno tried to stay relaxed, sweat accumulating on his skin as his brow furrowed slightly at the stretch. It'd been a while since he bottomed.

When Loz was pressed flush against him at last, he was thoughtful enough to remain at still as he could until Reno twitched his hips, giving him the signal to that he could move. It wasn't long until the only sounds in the room were pants, gasps, and grunts, flesh slapping against flesh and the rush of blood in their veins loud in their ears. "Ahh!" Reno suddenly cried out, clenching down on Loz when the remnant jabbed his prostate, and started wailing loudly in pleasure when the silver haired man began to pound into him ruthlessly, always making sure to hit that spot again and again.

Yazoo moaned and picked up the pace as well, planting his hands on Rude's washboard abs for balance and angling his hips just so, that on the next move down, he hit his own sweet spot. It was even better when Rude began to thrust up into him, meeting him in the middle.

With the end drawing near, Loz clenched his teeth together and furrowed his brow in concentration, intent on finishing them both off. Wrapping his hand around Reno, he stroked the Turk once, twice, before the redhead came all over himself with a whine, Loz following him straight after as his ass became impossibly tight. Off to the side, they could hear Yaz and Rude reach their peaks as well, the slender clone falling limp across Rude's muscled chest in a satiated heap.

All was quiet except for the sounds of their breaths evening out, and it was then that Loz looked over at Yazoo, uncertainty clear in his eyes. What do they do now? It was true that play time was best when they didn't use force, and the ones they were playing with were willing and enjoyed it too, but Loz was becoming attached to them, especially Rude. He didn't want him to not like him or regret this, though both Turks had been reluctant at first.

Getting a nod from his younger brother, the two worked on untying their captives, Loz carefully extracting Rude's tie from Reno's mouth. With that task completed, they huddled together at the end of the bed as the other pair worked out the kinks from their bodies, rubbing their sore wrists before turning their attention to them.

Rude was surprisingly the first to break the tense, awkward silence, raising a hand and crooking a finger at Loz, "Come here."

The older remnant did as he was told, nervously crawling over to the bald man, and let out a surprised yelp when he was suddenly pulled in close and flipped around onto his back, Rude looming over him from above. "You two have had your fun. Now it's our turn," the dark Turk rumbled before swooping down to plunder the wide-eyed clone's mouth with his own, Loz closing his eyes soon after and moaning into it eagerly as his arms came up to wrap around Rude's broad shoulders.

Reno shot a kittenish smile towards Yazoo, who lifted a wary brow. "Well, you heard the man," he said and then pounced on his pleasantly surprised target for another tumble in the hay, sort of speak.

**...**

It wasn't until a few hours later that they all finally collapsed in a pile of entangled limbs, exhausted from all the positions and combinations and rounds of nearly nonstop sex.

After a foursome with Reno flat on his back, Yazoo riding him passionately once more with Loz snug inside the redhead behind his brother, and Rude buried in the bigger remnant, Reno had a feeling he'd feel all this for the rest of the year; not that he was complaining much, especially since Rude had held up his ankles in the air and basically fucked him well and good along with Loz, _through _Loz, who received it just as good as he did.

The two Turks even got paired off after the brothers demanded they try each other, and after a muttered confession that he's always found Reno attractive and getting a blush and mumbled reply of "Me too, aibou," the two had melded into each other, Reno in Rude's lap with his knees on either side of him and clinging to his shoulders as Rude gingerly thrust up into him, his large hands spreading the pale cheeks wide for better penetration. Loz and Yazoo had avidly watched with lidded eyes from their spot next to them, the younger clone's back pressed to Loz's front as he was impaled and bouncing lightly on a thick, long cock, his legs spread wide from the undersides of his knees by his brother's big hands.

Now though, it was time for a good cuddle and a nap. The remnants curled up with their respective Turks inside their city hideout, Loz snuggled up to Rude's back with a long arm slung across his chest while Yazoo rested his head on Reno's collarbone, sighing in contentment as the redhead's slim, dexterous fingers ran through his long silver hair.

Everything else can wait; the rest of the world be damned for the time being.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: And then Kadaj returns to the Lifestream, and without anywhere else to go, the other two are recruited into the Turks as 'Special Mercenaries' at Rude and Reno's insistence. And they lively happily ever after. The End. XD Review? :3 **


	4. Intoxicating

**A/N: Found this prompt over at Spring Kinkfest on LJ from '07, and thought I'd give it a try even if it's been like 4 years, lolol. Just something fer me to do I guess, while I wait fer my muse to come back.**

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own 'Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children' or its characters. Shame, that. XD**

**Prompt: July 6 - #18. Final Fantasy VII, Rude/Loz: Drugging – "I'm tired of playing fair with you."**

**Summary: Rude didn't know Loz could be so possessive and jealous. Loz didn't know it either. **

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: Kinda serious yet still cracky, body-snatching, Sephiroth, potential OOC everywhere**

**...  
**

Loz clench his hands into fists in an attempt at stopping himself from punching Yazoo in that pretty face of his.

Now normally he wouldn't be thinking such things as intentionally harming either of his beloved brothers, but when one of them was flirting with the one he was courting, then there were going to be some problems. _**'MINE…'**_ a familiar voice hissed from inside his mind and he closed his slitted eyes when a sudden headache appeared out of nowhere.

A soft, feminine hand was gently placed onto one of his mighty fists and he was brought out of his reverie when Tifa Lockhart's concerned face appeared in his view. "Loz?" she asked, "Is everything okay?"

He summoned up a weak smile for her. "Yeah, everything's fine."

Tifa didn't look convinced, "You sure?" He nodded, grateful to have someone as kind and strong and beautiful like her as a friend in his life now, after the old AVALANCHE group accepted him and his brothers post the whole 'Reunion' debacle. To celebrate, the whole gang was here at Seventh Heaven for a party, which led to Loz's current dilemma. "Okay then. Here's your lemonade and Rude's beer. Would you mind giving it to him for me? The bar's packed tonight."

"'Kay. Thank you, Tifa," he said, leaning over the bar slightly to give her a peck on the cheek. Pulling away, he grinned and ducked when she swatted at him halfheartedly, a soft blush tinting her cheeks at the bold, playful move, then shook her head and smiled before attending to another customer.

Loz turned and made his way through the crowd, his sleek bulk somehow easily sliding past everyone to his designated seat next Rude, the quiet Turk who quickly became one of his closest companions and the object of his affections. Placing the cold sweating beer in front on Rude, he received a nod and a small smile from his best friend which he returned with a grin before the bald man turned his attention back to Yazoo when the slender man began speaking about something Loz had no interest in.

Sighing deeply from his nose, the big remnant tried to calm the storm of different emotions raging inside him as he took a sip of his lemonade, not wanting to do anything he might feel bad about later. He saw someone chug their beer out of the corner of his eye, and turned his head to see Reno sulking three seats down from him at their table next to Yazoo. The redhead looked pretty much the same as how he felt at the moment, annoyed and agitated. Why was his younger brother trying to make a move on the one he wanted anyway? Didn't he tell Loz he was after Reno? So why was he ignoring the lithe Turk now?

As the night wore on and the crowd dwindled down to just their nakama and the Turks, his inner turmoil kept building up and up. With every bat of those long eyelashes and every word spoken in that silky voice his brother had always possessed, he could feel he was reaching the end of his patience. Wincing in pain, he reached up to touch his head when his headache came back with a vengeance, and something deep within finally snapped as he watched Yazoo reach out and touch Rude's bicep, exposed from the short sleeve of his simple black polo he wore for tonight. Loz couldn't remember what happened next.

"**Do not **_**touch**_** him,**" a voice that was not Loz's thundered out, and all the occupants in the bar whipped around to stare in shock as the room shook and the image of Sephiroth flickered into appearance where the big guy had been, glaring death at a wide-eyed Yazoo with those frightening Mako orbs of his not unlike the ones he zeroed in on.

"What in the fuckin' hell?" Cid yelled from across the table, grabbing Venus Gospel as Barrett readied his mechanical arm, Cloud reaching for one of the multiple pieces of his massive sword and Vincent already pointing Cerberus at the former General, but Sephiroth was not interested in battle. His eyes were locked onto the embodiment of his own Allure.

"B-Brother…?" the slender one whimpered.

"**Unhand him, **_**NOW!**_" he roared, the atmosphere and aura around him lashing out threateningly and Yazoo immediately pulled his hand away like he had been burned. Reno jumped to his feet and pulled the trembling remnant behind him, blocking him from view as Kadaj ran from his spot next to Cloud to wrap his arms around his brother. Yazoo hugged him back tightly, their scared eyes not leaving the one they all feared most.

Beside the infamous one-winged angel, Rude visibly shook himself out of his stunned stupor and braced for whatever may come.

He and everyone else, however, were definitely not prepared for when the Planet's hellbringer grabbed him and pulled him into a loving embrace, purring deeply as the one his Strength wanted the most was in their arms at last.

"**Finally we have you, Beloved,**" Sephiroth cooed and playfully nuzzled Rude's bald head with his nose, "**Mmm…we are going to have so much fun together…**"

"What do you want with him, Sephiroth?" Cloud demanded, "Put the Turk down."

"**Never,**" his nemesis hissed, flaring out his mighty wing in a display of aggression, "**He is ours!**" Feeling cornered, Sephiroth clutched a shell-shocked Rude to his chest possessively, not letting anyone near him as he backed away from them all.

A warm, calming touch to his hand made him look down into a pair of stylish sunglasses, and he felt himself relax. "…I think we need to talk," Rude's deep voice rumbled out, always the voice of reason, and the General found himself nodding.

"**If that is what Beloved wishes,**" Sephiroth acquiesced with a murmur, wrapping his wing around them and vanishing them away in a flash of feathers the next moment, leaving a dumbfounded crew behind.

A minute or two passed by. "I'll repeat: What in the fuckin' hell?" Cid scratched his blond head in confusion and wrapping an arm around Vincent as the sharpshooter returned to his Captain's side.

"Well. Shit," muttered Barrett, crossing his massive arms across his barrel chest. The others weren't much better off.

"Loz…I'm sorry," Yazoo murmured in his sadness, clinging to Kadaj as the youngest rubbed his back.

"Do you think Loz and Rude will be okay?" Tifa asked anxiously, coming around the bar and looking at Yuffie who looked equally as worried and nervous as she did.

"I'm sure those two will be fine. After all, Sephiroth did call aibou 'Beloved', remember?" Reno chimed in, then smirked at Yazoo and received a coy, hesitant little smile in return.

"Then there's nothing more we can do but wait and hope for the best," Cloud said with finality, and the rest of them nodded, praying everything will be all right come morning.

**...**

When they reappeared elsewhere, Rude recognized the place as his own apartment and turned to cock an eyebrow at the one-winged angel, "You know where I live?"

"**I know all that there is to know about you, Beloved,**" the tall god-like being purred, caressing the back of Rude's head, neck, and broad shoulders sensuously with long, skillful fingers.

"Is that so?" the big Turk murmured and brought a large hand up to cup the side of the unearthly man's beautiful face.

"**Mmm…**" Sephiroth leaned into the touch, rubbing his cheek against the dark palm before leading them towards the couch. "**Let us be seated. I sense you have many inquiries you wish to ask me.**"

Rude nodded and once they were comfortable with the fearsome General snuggled up to his side, he began his mini interrogation of sorts, "I guess the first thing I'd like to know is how and why you're here at all. What happened to Loz?"

"**Ah, that is simple. I will always be just beneath the surface as long as at least one of my remnants remains alive. When my Strength lost control of himself, I emerged from his conscience to finish what he had started.**

**You see,** **my Strength has always wanted you as a mate ever since your battle during our attempted Reunion. He had desired to court you slowly, properly, but I had grown tired of playing fair with you when you had not recognized his gifts and gestures to be what they had intended.**"

"Those were from him?" Rude asked, remembering the new pair of leather gloves plus the cute chocolate brown teddy bear in a suit and sunglasses he received from a secret admirer in his office space he shared with Reno. The redhead had been teasing him ever since.

"**Yes. Do you enjoy them?**"

The bald man gave a small smile, "I do."

"**Excellent,**" Sephiroth murmured, "**We are most pleased.**"

"'We'…so Loz is still in there somewhere?"

"**Yes. Though my appearance is temporary, he will forever be a part of me, as will his brothers.**"

"Is that why you seem so…different this time?" It seemed like the one in his presence was a completely different Sephiroth than the one from Cloud's story of their epic battle.

"**Hm, I suppose my persona does shift depending on which avatar I commandeer. My Strength also embodies my sensitivity and emotions, as opposed to my Cruelty and Insanity. The presence of Mother is also absent**," he tilted his head, "**Does this disturb you?**"

The Turk shrugged, "No. Actually, I think I like you just like this."

Sephiroth leaned in close, a brilliant smile on his sensual lips, "**And what of your Loz?**"

Rude slowly reached up to remove his shades and the angel crooned in pleasure when twin maelstroms of gray connected with his acidic Mako green pools, so different yet not from Loz's usual bright verdant eyes, "My Loz will always be a sweet, naïve child trapped within that strong, male, gorgeously fully grown body I've come to know him to be. He has become one of my closest confidantes and friend, the one whose strange innocence I've fallen for."

Sephiroth's smile turned coquettish as he peered up at the dark, handsome Turk from beneath long lashes, "**We adore you too, Beloved, with all our heart, and will continue to for eternities to come. Now that our Courtship has come to an end, we must consummate our mating to complete our bond.**"

Rude blinked. "Consummate?"

He received a sexy little smirk. "**But of course. I shall have you on this night until sunrise, but," **the angel then closed his eyes briefly and suddenly Loz was there before him,** "do you prefer this form instead?**"

There was a pause before Rude finally muttered, "Can I have both?"

A deep, rich laugh was his answer before Sephiroth in Loz's body pounced on him.

"**As you wish…**"

**...**

When morning came, Loz came back into consciousness feeling all warm and toasty. A sleepy smile tugged at his lips and he hummed contently before burrowing closer, the strong arms around him tightening slightly in response.

…Wait, arms?

Green feline eyes flying wide open, Loz gave a startled yelp and flailed as he scrambled backwards from the darkly tan chest he'd previously been snuggled up against, or at least tried to anyway; the arms around his waist did not budge until he calmed down enough to see who held him captive.

"R-Rudy?" he stuttered in disbelief, biting his lip nervously when he noticed the two of them were naked under the sheets, as well as the fact that Rude's intense stormy eyes had not left him for a second since he'd woken up. "Oh no, Rudy, I…I'm sorry. Last night, I don't-"

"Shhh." A single finger came to rest on his lips, quieting his panic and stopping the oncoming tears before the digit was swiftly replaced by Rude's own pair, the older man's tongue gently flicking out and demanding entrance that he willingly gave without a second thought.

"Hnm," he sighed and melted against the other as the Turk softly dominated his mouth, murmuring into the kiss dreamily, "Rudy…"

They broke apart with a soft wet sound and Rude rested their foreheads against each other, "I could easily get addicted to you, Loz. You're intoxicating, like a drug."

Loz blinked dumbly. "Huh?"

A small smile made its way onto his face at his love's obvious confusion, and as he rolled over the silver haired male and proceeded to jog the remnant's memory with a repeat of the night before, he silently wondered if he could get Loz to writhe and moan for him the same way the former General had…

**...**

Several hours later, the two men found themselves walking into Seventh Heaven again after showering and getting dressed, an embarrassed Loz now fully remembering exactly what had happened the previous night. Going in with the intent of apologizing to everyone, the large clone was nearly knocked off his feet when a silver blur tackled him and attached itself to his front in the form of Yazoo. "Loz!"

He looked over at Rude in bewilderment and received a small tilt of the lips and a comforting squeeze on his shoulder before the Turk went to sit at their table next to his red haired partner, who bombarded him with questions along with the girls, wanting details like the rest of their comrades gathered around for their return.

It gave his lover time with his sibling. "I'm so sorry, Loz. I didn't mean for you to lose control like that. I merely wished for Reno to become jealous in the hopes that he would get over his denial of the attraction between us and pursue me. Please forgive me for my thoughtlessness, brother," Yazoo mumbled into his chest, big kitten eyes looking up at him pleadingly.

Loz smiled, happy with the apology and simply replied, "I forgive you, Yazoo." The younger male's anxiety melted into relief and the two embraced, a soft purr coming from them both as Kadaj came up to the two wanting to join in as well, the smallest remnant laughing as he was pulled into their little love-fest.

"Sephiroth didn't hurt you, did he Loz? Has he returned?" Kadaj asked in concern, and the big guy shook his head.

"No, he didn't hurt me, and I don't think he's coming back. Actually, he helped get me Rude, and only that. Now Rude's mine, like how Big Brother is yours, Daj."

"And Reno, mine," Yazoo added with a smile, making the other two grin.

"So you finally got him, too?" he tilted his head in question, and the slender one nodded.

"Despite how things began, in the end it turned out for the best after all." Loz couldn't help but agree, and as he made his way over to his Turk, pressing up close to the wide expanse of Rude's back and wrapping his arms around his middle with his chin resting on his shoulder, the beast inside him purred in satisfaction and curled up for a peaceful slumber now that he was no longer needed.

"Are you all right, Loz?" Cloud asked from his seat across the table while Kadaj made himself comfortable in his lap once more, the rest of their nakama surrounding them in support. The big clone nodded, nuzzling his Turk and rumbling happily when Rude kissed his cheek.

He grinned, "I am now."

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: Originally, this was going to be a bit darker, but it kinda wrote itself. XD Please review and tell me what ya think. :3**


	5. Career Day

**A/N: Something short and sweet and cute that had been in my head for a while. Finally got around to writing it! :D Maybe with this, I can get my muse to stick around long enough to get my groove going and get me out of this writer's block I've been having. Domingez is the surname I made up for Rude, since he's reportedly from South America. It seemed fitting, no?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'Kingdom Hearts', 'Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children' or its characters. Only a copy of the game and the movie. Shame, that. XD**

**Summary: She couldn't wait for her parents to show up. **

**Rated: K**

**Warnings: A/U, potential OOC everywhere, yaoi, M/M, fluff, WAFF, crack pairing with "manly" bara characters, crack in general XD**

**...  
**

Jadelyn Valentina Domingez was super excited. Today was Career Day at school and her parents had the coolest jobs ever: working for her Godfather Rufus Shinra at his Electric Company kicking butt! She knew they usually didn't do these types of things, preferring to keep to themselves about their careers and their life in general, but she couldn't wait until they arrived to present them to her class, standing anxiously in her pretty pale yellow sundress with large flowers printed on it and matching shoes on the sidewalk in front of the school building among her 3rd grade classmates and their parents.

While a few more cars pulled into the parking lot, the rumbling of a motorcycle could suddenly be heard and the small girl smiled happily, not noticing the other parents look at each other in curiosity as her bright vivid green eyes lit up and her long silver hair flew behind her like banners in their high pigtails when she took off running towards the familiar figure.

After parking in an empty spot near the side of the lot, a tall, well-built man dismounted the bike and pulled off his helmet, revealing short, equally silvery slicked back locks and entrancing verdant eyes that made the other moms both married and single blush various shades of red. He certainly was a stud.

"Daddy!"

Loz Valentine turned just in time to catch the flying silver blur heading his way and lifted his little girl up into his strong arms, a beautiful smile blossoming onto his flawless handsome face as he cuddled her to his sculpted chest. "Hey, muffin!" he cooed in a husky baritone, giving her an Eskimo kiss which made her giggle as the older females let out an involuntary dreamy sigh at the adorable sight. Those without a spouse were now wondering if this gorgeous leather-clad Adonis was also single, before they caught sight of a wedding band on his left ring finger when he took off his gloves and pouted a little in disappointment. Ah, darn. He was taken. Why are the good ones always taken? Oh well, it was worth a thought, they supposed.

While father and daughter chatted animatedly to each other, one last vehicle then rolled up into the spot next to the motorcycle, a nice luxury sports car that had the dads whistling in appreciation, and another big, incredibly good-looking man got out from the driver's side. Dressed in a suit with a pair of stylish sunglasses shielding his eyes, the bald dark-skinned newcomer shocked the other parents by making his way towards Jade and her Daddy, kissing the other man easily in front of their impromptu audience without a thought or care. ('Hot damn!' was what was running through the womens' minds now, their eyes wide and faces heating up even more. Taken _and_ gay. 'Was there no justice in this world?' they silently cried in their heads.)

He could feel his lips tilt upwards a fraction when his husband smiled sexily and let out a pleased rumble for him as Jade reached a delicate hand out, patting his face lightly. "I'm so happy Papa made it too!"

"Just for you, baby girl," Rude murmured in his deep voice and gave her palm and the soft mocha skin of her cheek a quick kiss, chuckling when she whined about how rough and scratchy his goatee was. Her Daddy certainly had no complaints about it, but that was a thought for another more private time alone with his other.

Shades met emerald cat-like orbs and Loz gave his mate a secret low-lidded smirk, almost like he knew what he was just thinking about, before the attractive male couple followed the rest of Jade's class into the school once her teacher came out to greet them all and the other adults shook themselves out of their dumbfounded stupor. Rude's large gloved hand rested on the small of his lover's muscular back as Jade's joyful chirping filling their ears all the while.

Turks take care of their own, and both Loz and Rude would move the Lifestream and the planet itself just to make their little girl happy, even if it was something as ordinary as coming to Career Day at school.

(Then again, sometimes ordinary is a good thing considering where they worked and who they worked for. Thankfully, Rude was prepared, and had Loz plan out what he was going to say and not say as well. It wouldn't do to let it all the…er…details of what they really did be known. Didn't want to scar the kiddies, especially in front of their parents. Nope, that wouldn't do at all.)

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: Reviews are luv~ :D**


	6. Fun in the Sun

**A/N: So many ideas going through my head for these two! But none of them have cemented themselves enough to become fics. I hate that. D:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'Kingdom Hearts', 'Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children' or its characters. Only a copy of the game and the movie. Shame, that. XD Also slightly influenced by talinsquall's fics. :3**

**Summary: Family Reunion at the beach for Loz, and an impromptu meeting with the parents for Rude. **

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: A/U, potential OOC everywhere, yaoi, M/M, mentions of M-preg, crack pairing with "manly" bara characters, crack in general XD**

**...  
**

Today was a good day. Not only was it the semester's last day of classes, but it was also a half day, and Loz was currently in his last class which also happened to be his favorite, auto mechanics. He liked this class a lot, because it was hands-on and he loved working on cars.

The bell rang then and he grinned, wiping his hands on a rag before cleaning up his station, grabbing his backpack and leather jacket as he rushed off towards the student parking lot, waving bye to his pals from class as they did doing the same. His extended family was coming over and they all were going to the beach this afternoon for the Reunion, so he was understandably excited. Not to mention a certain lifeguard was going to be there…

The weather was warm and sunny, a nice breeze passing through his short silky slicked back hair as he jogged up to his motorcycle and donned on his helmet, then swung a long sturdy leg over his seat and turned on the engine. "Vroom vroom!" he laughed to himself just as he pulled a wheelie before zooming off in the direction of his family's home.

Fifteen minutes and many crazy diving maneuvers later, Loz pulled up the long winding driveway into their spacious multi-car garage and killed the engine, dismounting his ride. Taking off his helmet and hanging it off one of the handle bars, he turned when he heard the sound of his younger brother's car pulling into the space next to his motorcycle and grinned when Yazoo and Kadaj both got out. "Hey, Yaz! Hey, Daj!"

"Hi, Loz," the two chorused, and the three brothers made their way into the mansion, taking off their shoes by the door as they chatted amicably about their last day at school and how they were looking forward to spending the rest of the day at the beach. They meandered into the wide open Tuscan-themed kitchen where their father was sitting at the large island in the middle of the room reading the newspaper, while their mother was packing two large baskets full of food.

The paper rustled as a pair of golden eyes peered over at them. "Hello, boys," Ansem smiled, his rich baritone voice deep and warm as he regarded his sons, who returned the greeting as they each grabbed a fruit from the bowl in the middle of the island to snack on.

"Ah, good," Sephiroth said, his nearly floor length hair swishing as he turned away from the baskets once he packed the last package of hotdogs along with their buns while he wiped his hands on his apron, "Welcome back, boys. Why don't you all run along and get ready now that you're all home, hm? Your grandparents will be here soon."

The three chorused their various affirmatives before trudging up stairs and separating into their own rooms to change out of their school clothes and grab their beach gear. Loz set down his backpack onto the ground near the foot of his bed before tossing his jacket of the back of his desk chair, his stonewashed jeans quickly falling suit along with his boxer shorts as he kept his snug white T-shirt on and changed into his black swimming trucks with silver tribal work scrawling up the sides. Taking off his socks and slipping his feet into his black flip flops, the oldest of the trio grabbed his beach ball and towel, and was just about to head back down when he heard the front door burst open a loud, boisterous voice ring out, "Howdy from Rocket Town! The Valenwinds have landed!"

Loz grinned and bounded down the stairs, "Captain!"

He gathered the short, stocky blond into his arms for a bear hug, only letting go when the scruffy man thumped his back heartily and wheezed, "Shit, you've gone and grown up since the last time I saw ya, didn't ya Loz?" He released his death grip and smiled down at his step-grandfather.

"Sure have!" Cid ruffled his hair, chuckling when Loz gave an indignant, "Hey!" Something all Valentines had in common: they were especially sensitive about their hair.

Meanwhile, Kadaj and Yazoo had come down the stairs after their older brother at a more sedate pace and went up to their grandfather while Cid and Loz goofed off.

"Hello, children," Vincent's deep voice murmured, opening his arms to his kin.

"Hello, Grandfather," the two chimed after they stepped into his embrace, smiling up at him, and Vincent gave a small smile back behind his cloak. They looked just like their mother when he was their age.

As the other two came over, he was pulled into one of Loz's hugs while Cid picked up both smaller, slighter brothers into his strong arms by the waist and gave them a twirl, just like the good old days when they were younger and only up to his knees. The pair gave a startled yelp, but soon laughter rang out as they half-heartedly demanded to be put down. Cid obliged when a grin, ruffling their hair as well and receiving the same response as their older brother before Ansem and Sephiroth came in to join them all, the golden-eyed man shaking hands with Cid while his 'wife' exchanged kisses on the cheek with his father.

Soon after, the door bell rang again and this time it was Ansem's side of the family. His father, three younger brothers and his nephew all stood regally to meet him, and he greeted them with a smile, gesturing them all to come in for more introductions to be made. The boys then showed their houseguests their rooms where they would be staying for the remainder of their stay to unpack, before leading them into the den to chat a bit after everyone got ready for the beach while Sephiroth doubled checked the food baskets to make sure they would have everything they needed.

While the rest of their families mingled, the oldest dark-skinned silver haired man took the time to catch up with his siblings. "Brother, is it me, or has Seph gotten more beautiful? He ages like a fine wine," Xemnas, ever the teaser, cocked a playful brow, "Lucky you."

"My, how the boys have grown in remarkable young men. I've heard great things about all three from both the dean and principal of their schools," Xehanort, the scholar, remarked.

"Ah, yes. I'm proud of them all. And back off, Xem. He's mine and I'm not sharing," Ansem retorted, causing the second oldest to pout.

"Meanie Ani."

Terra, his youngest brother, laughed, "What else is new?"

Ansem chuckled, "Anyways, I've also heard good things about Riku, Xem. He's gotten a blitzball scholarship for Destiny Island University, no? Kadaj has as well."

"Really? That's a relief to know they will have each other come next year," the architect replied.

"Indeed. Yazoo and Loz are also doing well in college. Loz is graduating this year, and Yazoo I believe has made it onto the dean's list yet again."

"I have high hopes for Yazoo. He will do great things for the science community," Xehanort commented.

"And I know Loz will do great in the auto business. Now I will have someone I can count on whenever I need Glider looked at," Terra said, referring to his motorcycle.

Ansem smiled, "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to help whenever you need it."

It was then that Cid suddenly clapped his hands once, turning away from his conversation with his fellow inventor, DiZ, also known as Ansem Senior, and faced the rest of his family with his fists planted on his waist, "Awright, I think it's about high time we ship off to the beach, eh? Gonna cook us all up some barbeque on the grill we brought! Mmhmm, can't wait!" The pilot crowed, his southern twang present along with his excitement for some good grub.

DiZ nodded, amber eyes twinkling in amusement as the others murmured their agreement and the younger generation whooped at the thought of Cid's famous barbeque, "I believe you're right, my old friend. Let us all board and be on our way."

"Cloud and Zack should already be there along with the rest and their families," Sephiroth added.

"Yeeey! We'll get to see our nii-sans and onee-sans!" Loz cheered, while Yazoo and Kadaj looked pleased at the thought of seeing their favorite blond 'relative'. Neither Cloud nor Zack were actually blood relatives, but they grew up with their mother and went to college together where the three met the rest of their motley crew. The rest was history.

"Don't forget we'll get to meet your 'friend'," Yazoo added in slyly. He and Kadaj shared a smirk as Loz turned red and began sputtering incoherently. The rest of the family chuckled, before Cid piped up once more.

"Yeehaw! All aboard the _Shera_, y'all! Getting' hungry just thinkin' 'bout some good ol' fashioned burgers. Mmm…" Cid muttered to himself, rubbing his flat stomach as they all made their way outside to the blond's aircraft. "We'll think about questions to grill this 'friend' of yers in the air!" Loz grumbled under his breath, a blush still present on his face.

Vincent shook his head in fond exasperation as his husband did a little jig and kicked up his heels before allowing the family to board _Shera_. "They do got a landin' spot at the beach, righ' Vin?" Cid's burly arm came to rest around his waist as he came up to his side.

Vincent quirked an eyebrow, "You didn't check to make sure?"

A sheepish grin was his answer as Cid scratched his head, "Eheh…er…no."

The raven-haired man sighed, "Typical Chief." Sometimes he wondered about his Captain, but loved him all the same.

**...**

Thankfully this beach did, with its crystal clear waters and silky white sands you just want to dig your toes into, which is what Loz did first thing after he'd sprinted gleefully down to the shoreline. The wind blew through his hair like loving fingers carding through the short silver locks as pools of emerald green took in its surroundings. He breathed deep through his nose, inhaling the scent of the sea before letting it out slowly. Loz always loved going to the beach.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of dark tanned skin and the rest of his head followed, a smile slowly curling his lips when his favorite lifeguard came into view. Rude was a big tall man with a muscular build much like himself, his head smooth and free of hair and he had a large tribal tattoo stretched across one broad shoulder. A pair of stylish sunglasses shielded his stormy grey eyes and multiple piercing lined up and down both ears as a snug wifebeater and red board shorts hid the rest of his body, a whistle resting around his neck and a pair of comfortable black flip flops padding his feet completing the standard garb for his job. Next to him sat his partner in his own white highchair, Reno's fiery red hair distinct as it was highlighted in the sunlight.

"Like what you see?" a silky voice purred into his ear teasingly and Loz just managed to stifle a yelp as he jumped a little at the intrusion.

"Yaaaz!" he whined and pouted when his brother chuckled at him, "I hate it when you sneak up on me like that."

"All in good fun, brother," Yazoo smiled, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Don't look now but your 'friend' is making his way towards us."

Loz did anyway, glancing over his shoulder to see Rude and Reno coming closer after switching shifts with two other lifeguards, Waka and Tidus.

"Hey, big guy!" Reno waved and grinned as Rude merely nodded at him in greeting.

"Uh, hi," Loz said and smiled shyly, feeling heat begin to rise up onto his face from the close proximity to Rude as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Yazoo nodded and put on a charming smile, holding out his hand, "Hello. I'm Yazoo, Loz's younger brother. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Rude," the bald man's deep voice muttered as they shook hands.

"And I'm Reno, beautiful," his partner added with a waggle of his eyebrows, taking Yazoo's hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

"Hm," the slender brother raised an eyebrow, his smile turning into an amused smirk.

"You guys wanna come and eat with us? The captain's gonna make barbeque soon," Loz said, jerking a thumb towards the huge canopy tent set up to accommodate their rather large extended family, tilting his head in curiosity and gazed at Rude with hopeful eyes.

The dark skinned man gave a small smile at the rather cute sight, "Sounds good."

"Yeah, I'm starving, yo!" Reno cheered, jabbering animatedly with Yazoo while they walked back as the other two trailed behind, their shoulders bumping into each other gently, playfully.

**...**

When they made their way back, Cid was already working the grill, chewing on a toothpick instead of his customary cigarette (the Missus wanted him to cut back more and he'd do anything for his Vin) as he hummed an off-key tune under his breath. Ansem and Sephiroth looked up from their conversation with the in-laws, rising from their seats to meet the one Loz had told them about.

"Ah, you must be Rude," Ansem said, shaking the younger man's hand. "I'm Ansem, Loz's father, and this is my spouse, Sephiroth." He wrapped an arm around the taller man.

"Hello. This is my friend, Reno." Rude gestured to the perky redhead.

"Hi!"

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Sephiroth smiled warmly, "Will you be two be joining us for lunch?"

Rude nodded, "Yes, if it's all right. We wouldn't want to intrude."

"Of course!"

"Feel free to eat to your stomachs' content, boys," Ansem patted their shoulders before Loz and Yazoo tugged them away to meet the rest of their relatives.

By the time they've gone through everyone, Cid was hollering that the food was ready, and they all lined up for some of his delicious barbeque. Piling up their plates, Loz led Rude to his beach towel already laid out for them to sit and eat on, their knees and elbows brushing up against each other lightly from sitting so close. The silver haired man tried to ignore the tingle spreading through his body from the contact and concentrated on his food.

Across from them, Reno and Yazoo continued to flirt though the latter was playing hard to get with a seductive smile on his pretty face. Behind the duo Loz saw his Uncle Terra and Ventus, who was Big Brother Cloud's nephew, talking pleasantly. They looked like they were getting to know each other, judging by his uncle's smile and Ven's coy blush. Good thing they were only a couple years apart.

Mother and Father were once again chatting with Uncles Xemnas and Xehanort while his three grandfathers were conversing deeply on something.

Cousin Riku and Kadaj were hanging out with Riku's best friend Sora and his twin Roxas, the two being Cloud's young brothers. Big Brother Cloud himself was underneath a separate umbrella with his boyfriend Leon, and Big Brother Zack was with his wife Aerith, who was his Big Sister too. She was chatting with Big Sisters Yuffie and Tifa, who sat next to her husband, Barrett. The large bearded man was taking a nap on his towel and therefore wasn't aware that his daughter, Marlene, and adopted son, Denzel, were currently trying to bury him under a mountain of sand.

Their canine, Red, was busy playing with Cloud's Fenrir and Cait Sith, Brother Reeve's strange yet adorable cat, at the water's edge under the careful eye of said brunet. They looked like they were having fun.

Loz was brought out of his reverie when something soft and wet swiped at the corner of his mouth, and a violent blush of his own exploded over his cheeks. "Sorry, you had some mustard there," Rude murmured in his ear before pulling away like nothing out of the ordinary happened, continuing to eat his burger. Loz said nothing, too embarrassed that his voice might have cracked if he had answered, ears burning.

The little exchange did not go unnoticed by his parents who shared a knowing look. "So, Rude," Ansem said out loud, "Tell us about yourself. What do you do for a living?"

The bald man looked up. "I work part-time here at the beach as a lifeguard since I'm still in school."

"School? Where do you attend?" Sephiroth asked.

"He goes to the graduate school that shares our campus, Mother," Yazoo chimed in.

"Ah, graduate school. I remember those days," Xemnas muttered.

"What degree are you going for?" Xehanort inquired.

"My Masters in Chemical Engineering," was the curt yet polite reply.

"Sounds exciting," Terra said in interest.

"What career are you planning to pursue with such a degree?" Sephiroth asked, intrigued.

"I want to be a pyro technician."

"A pyro, huh? You'd get along with Axel," Roxas mentioned his boyfriend around his mouthful of fries.

"That's what I told him!" Reno cackled at the thought of his fire-happy younger brother and his stoic partner blowing shit up together.

For the next hour or so, the family grilled Rude with questions like where he lived, where his family was from, what his hobbies were and how he met Loz (he took it all in stride, answering with the suburbs of Midgar, Brazil, cooking, and Loz accidentally tackling him while trying to get away from a horde of scary girls from his 'fanclub'). They all had a good laugh at the last one much to Loz's chagrin.

After Rude survived 'The Gauntlet', they all were allowed to run around and have fun now that their food was well on its way to being digested, but not before sunscreen was applied. Another thing about Valentines was that their smooth, fair skin tends to burn easily and if they didn't want to look like a "goddamn fucking gourmet lobster" as the Captain so eloquently put it, they needed to wear the protective goop.

As Loz attempted to get his back, he paused when two large hands covered in SPF 45 flattened themselves on his shoulder blades before moving in circles, gradually getting bigger and bigger until they reached his neck and shoulders and then down his arms and the rest of his lower back. He turned around to find Rude finishing up by rubbing the rest of it on his own biceps, and bit his lip. "You need help?"

"Sure," Rude stepped back a little before taking off his tanktop and turning around, missing the incredible impression of a tomato Loz's face was doing at the sight of miles and miles of mocha skin as smooth and soft as cocoa butter on a hot day like this one. Gulping slightly, he brought his sunscreen covered hands up and tentatively began massaging it into Rude's back and shoulders, his motions growing bolder and more confident when the bald man gave a quiet but pleased hum. "Thanks," he said, turning to see Loz giving him a little smile.

"Welcome. C'mon, let's go play volleyball," the other said, pointing to where a net was being set up before tugging him over in that direction, their fingers twining together as they jogged over to the others.

**...**

The rest of the day passed in a lazy, laid-back manner, filled with much laughter as Loz horsed around with his brothers and younger cousins in the water, and Reno attempting to dunk his aibou with little success only to have the tables turned on him when Yazoo managed to sneak up behind him before attacking. The girls were lying on their towels tanning, and enjoying some drinks while the men cracked open some beers before deciding to read a book or play Frisbee, which Red and Fenrir eventually joined in on. Then when Marlene wanted to build a sandcastle, everyone helped her build the biggest and architecturally correct one yet (thanks to Xemnas), complete with seeweed flag and seashell doors and windows.

Sunset came all too soon and everyone sat down with some sweet, fresh corn on the cob and juicy watermelon slices to enjoy as they watched the day end. As the sun disappeared under the horizon, Vincent dropped his head on his husband's muscled shoulder, a silent sigh of contentment leaving him when Cid wrapped an arm around him.

"They look good together," he murmured, and Cid looked in the direction of where his Vin was looking.

"Yep, sure do," the blond grinned, giving him a quick squeeze around the middle before leaning down to kiss the crown of Vincent's raven head.

"Do you think Jenova would have approved?"

At the mention of his spouse's deceased wife from a previous and arranged marriage through the Valentine family, Cid pondered a bit before answering, "If it wasn't fer that damn Geostigma, I'm sure that ol' witch woulda crowed victory if she saw how happy her biggest grand-baby is with a man like Rude. She woulda plotted and schemed how to get them married as quick as possible, knowing her. Something about 'good future genes needing to be preserved ASAP' or whatnot, the crazy, calculatin' ol' bat."

Vincent chuckled. Jenova had been a bit insane when it came to family, but she had been a very intelligent woman with a good heart under all those layers of sarcasm and potentially venomous wit. But though her beauty had been like no other and they had been close confidants and good parents to Sephiroth, Vincent had not been in love with her. His heart had laid alongside his Captain's in painful silence until the day it could finally be free to love whoever it chose, and when that day came, Vincent finally confessed and had married the man who was there for him from the very beginning. He snuggled deeper into his husband's strong embrace, "I wish and hope for them the best."

"Yeah. Me too, Vin. Me too."

Sitting in front of the gently lapping waves, Loz and Rude shared their first kiss just as the stars started to glimmer in the night sky, their own blossoming love as calming as the great big ocean before them.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: ARGH, this took FOREVER to finish! *dies* It's kinda crappy, but it's done! Review anyway? :D**


	7. Dearly Departed

**A/N: Something that popped into my mind recently that had enough substance to it for me to write! :D Finally!**

**Disclaimer:**** Don****'****t ****own**** '****Final**** Fantasy ****VII:**** Advent ****Children****' ****or ****its**** characters. ****Shame, ****that.**** XD**

**Summary: Rude knows when and where he's not wanted. Will Loz realize his mistake in time?**

**Rated: K  
**

**Warnings: Yaoi, shonen-ai, angst, fluff, and as always potential OOC**

**...  
**

With a silent sigh of regret, Rude closed his briefcase and picked up coat and luggage, making his way out of the now empty bedroom and descended the stairs to the the front door. He wasn't surprised to see Yazoo standing to the side waiting for him with his arms crossed.

"Yazoo," he nodded which the long haired man returned.

Calm, calculating eyes gazed up at him, but the bigger man could see an underlining sadness in them. Rude had been good to the slender clone, both enjoying each other's quiet company with a cup of tea or coffee as they watched the other louder, more rambunctious members of the household roughhouse and joke around. "My brother's a childish idiot. He doesn't know what he wants. Please, reconsider your decision before you go."

Rude shook his bald head. "You and I both know that it'd be best for me to leave. If I stay, it will only cause unnecessary tension, and you and your brothers have done very well to assimilate to modern society so far. It'd be counter-productive of me if I were to jeopardize that." The normally stoic Turk then shrugged on his trench coat. "Take care of yourself and your brothers. I'll be checking in with Reno every now and then to see how you're doing."

He placed a large hand on Yazoo's shoulder briefly before carrying out his things and walking out the door, not seeing the determined look on the clone's beautiful face. As soon as the locks clicked into place, Yazoo went off in search of his stubborn older brother.

He needed to fix things. Now.

**...**

Sitting down on the bench with a boarding ticket in hand, Rude patiently waited for his train to arrive.

The past few days played over and over again in his head like a broken record, images of him and the one he'd come to care about more deeply than anyone had realized flashing before his mind's eye repeatedly, and the moment he'd ruined it when he let his guard down and touched their lips together. The memory of Loz's pale, horrified face and his muscled back as he ran away from Rude will probably haunt him forever.

He just hoped the president had another assignment ready for him to distract himself with by the time he got back to Shinra headquarters.

Maybe then he could forget, at least for a little while.

A whistle sounded then and the announcer came onto the intercom to inform passengers of the arrival as Rude stood, his train slowing down to a stop in front of him.

He went to board but the sudden frantic call of his name made him turn around in time to catch a large silver mass in his arms.

"Don't go," Loz cried into his chest, muscled arms refusing to budge from their spot around Rude's waist, "Please don't." His body shook with sobs when Rude easily returned the embrace, gloved hands running up and down the big clone's back in soothing strokes. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you and pushed you away, even though you've helped me so much. I just didn't want you to know how much I liked you." Teary green cat-like eyes looked up at him, "So please don't go. Don't leave me."

"Okay," was all Rude said before Loz leaned up and parted his own lips for a kiss, so relieved that he managed to catch the dark-skinned man in time. Moaning softly, the silver haired man simply melted against his dear Turk, purring happily when Rude gently dominated his mouth.

When they parted, the Turk wiped away his tears and nosed his temple lovingly before kissing his cheek. Grinning, Loz tugged him towards the exit where his brothers and Reno were waiting for them by the car.

Rude caught Yazoo's eye, the latter's cunning smile tugging at his lips as he quirked an elegant eyebrow smugly at the big Turk, and Rude shook his head, giving a small smile of his own as they all slid into the car to go home.

As he watched Loz snuggle up against Rude for the rest of the ride from the rear view mirror, Yazoo patted himself on the back.

A job well done if he did say so himself. It was all in a day's work for the manipulative clone. Now if only he could get Reno in his bed...but that was another story all together.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: Something short and bittersweet. Hope yu enjoyed it! :D Please R&R. **


	8. Viva La Vida Loca

**A/N: Was listening to some Latin pop and it got me to finally type this idea down. Spawned from this ages ago when I found it:**

**http:/ / nire-chan. deviantart. com/art/A-Turk-to-Tango-47614127  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children' or its characters. Shame, that. Oh, and "The Cup of Life" is performed by Ricky Martin. XD**

**Summary: Thanks to Reno, Rude and his red haired partner were stuck learning how to dance, ballroom style.**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: A/U, yaoi, shonen-ai, attempted humor, and as always potential OOC**

**...  
**

Why was it that every time Rude agreed to go along with one of Reno's hair brained ideas, they always somehow backfire and the two of them always end up getting in trouble for it? At least this time they weren't punished too severely for accidentally blowing something up, but really...ballroom dancing?

Rude sighed, not believing that he and his partner were forced to be there in the middle of a studio in order to learn how to dance together and be able to perform in front of the entire staff of the Shinra Company.

At least these will be private lessons, he mused as he watched their rather attractive instructors take turns evaluating how much Reno could lead and be led across the dance floor.

After assessing his dancing skills, which were sub par at best, two pairs of green slitted eyes turned to him.

"Now, it's your turn, Rude," Yazoo stated, gesturing him to come over as Reno skulked over to lean up against a nearby table, the red head pouting and grumbling under his breath, "You said you've had some dance experience, correct?" Rude nodded, and the more effeminate man smiled, "All right then, would you mind dancing with Loz then?"

Sunglasses met grinning emerald set in a beautifully chiseled, masculine face and Rude shook his head, "Not at all."

"Perfect," Yazoo clapped his hands, pleased, then went over to the stereo to put on the music.

At his place on the side of the dance floor, Reno briefly wondered how men with similarly big statures like them could dance comfortably together, let alone well. He shrugged. If anything, it'll be entertaining to watch. Let's see how his aibou does with tango.

Just before the song came on, Rude removed his shades and tucked them into his back pocket, looking up to lock intense pools of grey with wide, curious green.

_Go, go, go (go, go, go)  
Ale, ale, ale (ale, ale, ale)  
_

Cocking an eyebrow at Loz's choice of song, Rude gave a small smile then shrugged before quickly letting his body relax and languidly flow with the music, the two circling each other predatorily before they broke off the circle and got into the beat, hips swinging rhythmically though somehow keeping the movement utterly...masculine; nothing flamboyant about it.

_Go (go), go (go)  
Go (go), go (go)  
Here we go (yeah) _

When the lyrics came on, Rude met his partner in the middle and placed a hand at the small of the other man's back, its twin holding onto its counterpart as Loz's other hand rested on his shoulder.

_The cup of life, this is the one  
Now is the time, don't ever stop  
Push it along, gotta be strong  
Push it along, right to the top_

_The feeling in your soul is gonna take control_  
_Nothing can hold you back if you really want it_  
_I see it in your eyes, you want the cup of life_  
_Now that the day is here, gotta go and get it_  
_Do you really want it? (yeah)_  
_Do you really want it? (yeah)_

Many spins and quick, seriously complicated-looking steps were underway as the chorus played, Rude putting a pleasantly surprised Loz through his paces as they tangoed with salsa and samba moves randomly thrown in for some festive playfulness to their fast-paced yet passionate dance. Their movements were so flawless that it almost seemed as if they've been dancing together their whole lives, nothing by them in their own world as their eyes never looked away.

_Here we go, ale, ale, ale  
Go, go, go, ale, ale, ale  
Tonight's the night we're gonna celebrate  
The cup of life, ale, ale, ale _

Off on the sidelines, Reno's jaw dropped as his blue eyes bugged out. Whoa, his aibou could _dance_! Even Yazoo was stunned, having a hard time believing what he was seeing. Calculating eyes studied the perfectly executed moves, and Yazoo came to the conclusion that Rude must have been dancing for years at the very least, and to keep up with his brother, well that's an incredible feat in and of itself.

_The__ cup __of __life, __it's __do __or __die  
It's __here__ it's__ now,__ turn__ up__ the __lights  
Push __it__ along, __then__ let __it __roll  
Push__ it __along,__ go, __go, __go_

_And __when __you __feel __the __heat, __the __world __is __at __your __feet  
No__ one__ can__ hold__ you__ down__ if__ you__ really __want__ it  
Just __steal __your __destiny __right __from __the __hands __of __fate  
Reach__ for__ the__ cup__ of__ life__ 'cause__ your__ name__ is__ on__ it  
Do__ you__ really __want__ it? __(yeah)  
Do__ you__ really__ want __it?__ (yeah)_

_Here we__ go, __ale, __ale, __ale  
Go,__ go,__ go,__ ale,__ ale,__ ale  
Tonight's __the __night __we're __gonna __celebrate  
The cup of life, ale, ale, ale_

_We're gonna __get __it  
Do__ you__ really __want__ it?  
We're __gonna __get __it  
Do__ you__ really__ want__ it?  
Yeah_

At the breakdown, Rude pulled Loz close, their noses and broad chests almost touching. The silver haired man's eyes went half-mast, a deep purr nearly escaping from the bottom of his chest as he indulged in the intimate moment.

_The cup of life, this is the one  
Now is the time, don't ever stop  
Push it along, gotta be strong  
Push it along, right to the top_

_The feeling in your soul is gonna take control_  
_Nothing can hold you back if you really want it_  
_I see it in your eyes, you want the cup of life_  
_Now that the day is here, gotta go and get it (yeah)_  
_Do you really want it? (yeah)_  
_Do you really want it? (yeah)_  
_Do you really want it? (yeah)_

Their moves slowed, rolling their hips together, putting their entire bodies into the motion before the music picked up again and they were back to the tango.

_Here we go, ale, ale, ale  
Go, go, go, ale, ale, ale  
Tonight's the night we're gonna celebrate  
The cup of life, ale, ale, ale_

_Un, Dos, Tres, ole, ole, ole_  
_Un, Deux, Trois, ale, ale, ale_  
_Tonight's the night we're gonna celebrate_  
_The cup of life, ale, ale, ale_

_Ale, ale (ale, ale)_  
_Ale, ale (ale, ale)_  
_Ale, ale (ale, ale)_  
_Ale, ale, ale_  
_[x2]_

_Yeah_

Just as the song reached it's climax, Rude twirled Loz one last time before going into a low dip, his hand slowly sliding down the length of Loz's muscular body in a sensual caress.

_Do you really want it? (yeah) _

And just like a spell suddenly being lifted, he blinked when he noticed the music had ended and righted them up. The two shared a smile before Rude put his glasses back on just as Reno bounded over to him, and the brothers went to speak with each other in low tones.

"I didn't know you could dance, aibou! Why didn't you ever tell me, yo?"

The bald Brazilian shrugged. "Never came up."

"With those moves, we can totally show up everyone at Shinra who thought we'd screw this up! And not be humiliated in front of hundreds of people! Woo! Well, once I learn them, heh. Who taught ya how to dance like that anyway?"

"My grandmother was a world class ballroom dancer. When I learned to walk, she started to teach me how to samba not long after."

As Reno continued to praise his fancy footwork, they didn't notice Loz staring at the big Turk intently, verdant cat-like eyes hungry.

"What do you think, brother?" was Yazoo's lofty question from his left.

"I like him," he rumbled out simply, and a knowing smirk pulled at the slender man's lips. Not many could keep up with an accomplished dancer like Loz and to meet an intriguing dance partner with such skill like Rude's must be quite a treat for his older sibling.

The fact that Rude was also a tall, dark, and very handsome man was just a bonus.

Fiddling with his long silver hair that had been twisted into a braid, Yazoo had a feeling the next coming weeks were going to be very interesting. He saw Rude glance up at Loz from the corner of his eye just then.

Yes, interesting indeed.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: I wanna learn how to ballroom dance so bad, particularly the tango. :3 Both salsa and the samba look fun too. This one was kinda word vomit from my head, so I'm sorry if it seems kinda out there or rushed. R&R?**


	9. Meet the Parents

**A/N: Still trying to get my mojo goin' and a-flowin'. Enjoy anyway? :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children' or its characters. Shame, that. XD**

**Summary: The gauntlet, Round 2. XD**

**Rated: K+**

**Warnings: Yaoi, shonen-ai, and as always potential OOC**

**...  
**

Rude looked down at his list to see and make sure he had everything. _Apples, carrots, broccoli, strawberries, bananas, blueberries, cherries, grapes, lettuce, salad dressing, croissants, milk, butter, eggs, cream cheese, bagels, multi-grain bread, and a baguette. _

Satisfied, he went to the meat section where he was to meet up with his husband and his half of the list. He rounded the corner and raised an eyebrow above his shades when he found his wayward spouse looking flustered, holding a family pack of sirloin steaks as he was surrounded by a gaggle of giggling women.

He had to say that his lover looked good though, good enough to eat, dressed in a snug black muscle shirt outlining his strong torso and shoulders as a pair of jeans hugged him in all the right places. No wonder the fairer sex couldn't resist.

He shook his head. 'Every time...' Coming to the rescue, he went up and cleared his throat, a small smirk curling his lips when eyes turned towards him, especially at the pair of grateful green slitted ones as they took in his own large, built form dressed in a simple white polo shirt and a pair of slacks. "Sorry ladies," his deep monotone voiced, showing the ring on his left hand, "but he's taken."

Among the disappointed 'awww!'s, Rude hooked a strong arm around the silver haired male's waist and pecked him on the lips, nuzzling him afterwards. The 'awww!'s soon turned into squeals as the women twittered at how adorably red Loz got at the attention and how cute they were together.

"Now if you'll excuse us," the Turk gave them a polite nod and gently ushered his lover to push his cart along while the women bid them a cheery good day, though when the couple turned and headed towards the cashier, Rude had the distinct impression that they were being followed but made no comment on it. "How'd you do?" he asked as a distraction from their female stalkers while he checked over the contents of Loz's carriage.

_Sirloin steaks, ground beef, sausage links, spaghetti, tomato sauce, pizza, tuna, chicken wings, ham, juice, cupcakes, pretzels, chips and dip, cat food, dish soap, sponges, cake mix, and frosting. _That should last them the week.

"Okay," the other mumbled, "until I was mobbed again..."

Rude chuckled, "It can't be helped." He leaned in and lowered his voice, pressing his lips to the muscular bishonen's ear, "You are_ deliciously _irresistible."

Somewhere behind them, they heard a loud squeal and giggly chattering about chocolate and vanilla being a classic combination. And Rude had a feeling they weren't talking about food.

Loz blushed beautifully and playfully swatted his husband on the arm before they paid for their groceries and went home.

**...**

As they opened the door to their large spacious apartment, footsteps quickly approached, and before they knew it, Loz was abruptly glomped around the waist. "Daddy! Papa! You're home!" Jade squealed delightedly.

"Hey, muffin," Loz chuckled, returning the hug before the 16-year-old moved onto Rude.

"Hey, baby girl," Rude kissed her on the head, wrapping a muscled arm around her slim waist, "excited for dinner tonight?"

"Yep!" she chirped and nodded her head, long banners of silky silver hair bouncing in their pig tails. Some things never change, which Rude was thankful for. "I can't wait for you guys to meet my boyfriend!"

_That_, however, Rude could go without, like any other good father who still regarded their growing teenage daughter as their little girl. A look over to his spouse told him Loz felt the exact same way about the matter.

The two were very overprotective of their precious daughter, who drew in boys like flies to honey with her radiant beauty and perky, bubbly personality. The Turk remembered all the times in the years past when he and Loz swung their happy little girl in between them while leisurely strolling the beach he used to guard.

Nowadays thanks to puberty, they were chasing off hormonal young men like guard dogs, all because the teenage male population couldn't seem to resist Jade clad only in a bikini top and a pair of daisy dukes her aunts had gotten her as gifts for her birthday earlier that year. Tifa and Aerith had assured them that it was all in good harmless fun when met with Rude and Loz's horror stricken faces, and they couldn't say anything against Loz's Big Sisters. Possibly hindering Jade of anything within reason left a bitter taste in their mouths and made their hearts clench at the thought of her saddened face.

That didn't mean the two parents couldn't take some preventative measures, though they couldn't really do anything while Jade was in school, not that she couldn't take care of herself seeing just who she was related to.

It only grew worse as she matured and aged. Vincent and Sephiroth were very pleased and proud of such good genetics in their adored kin, to say the least. Cid blamed the older Valentines' observations on the late Jenova's influence.

"Oh, Papa Bear, don't frown," Jade pouted, her dainty fingers coming up to smooth the furrows on his brow away. "You'll get wrinkles." She turned and saw Loz pouting as well, "Daddy, too." Leaning up, she kissed her Daddy on the cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck when Loz sniffled a bit and hugged her tightly to his chest, careful of his strength.

"You're growing up too fast," Loz whined, peppering kisses all over her face, making her laugh.

"Daddy!" she giggled, "I promise you both will like Ken. He's smart and kind and funny, and very sweet to me. He's also on the boys' basketball team."

"We'll see," Rude rumbled as his little family helped him carry the groceries into the kitchen to start dinner, "if he somehow manages to get through us, just wait until he meets both you're grandparents, and great-grandparents."

"Plus your uncles, aunts, cousins, nephews, and nieces," Loz grinned, "and that's only my side of the family."

**...**

Dinner turned out to be a pleasant affair, albeit a little awkward and a little intimidating at first for Ken when he arrived at the door and was greeted by Jade's big, muscular, infamously _male _parents.

The tall, handsome, black haired boy had gulped and shuffled on his feet a little bit before gaining some nerve and straightened up to his full height, looking them straight in the eyes (or shades) as he stuck a hand out and introduced himself.

He was relieved when both dads returned the gesture and shook his hand in turn, gaining a nod from Rude and a grin from Loz as he was welcomed into their home. At the sight of his girlfriend's beaming face though, he smiled and began to relax, conversations carrying on easily from there.

Answering all of Loz's questions and passing all of Rude's subtle tests, he was steadily gaining their approval with his gentle, well-mannered and easy-going demeanor, especially when they noticed that he gave Jade his full attention when she was talking to him, hanging onto her every word with a doting, lovestruck puppy dog look in his honey brown eyes. The basketball player also scored brownie points for helping clear the table after dinner and washing the dishes with Jade.

Now as a reward, Rude and Loz went out to the balcony for a while, leaving the two lovebirds on the couch in the living room to watch TV, well within sight of course, but enough privacy so that it didn't feel like they were hovering (which they kind of were still).

Ken sighed in relief and ran a big hand through his crop of spiky black hair, feeling accomplished as he sank into their comfy leather couch. Jade giggled next to him, moving to curl up against his side and feel his wiry muscles flex and relax under her hand. "They like you," she smiled at him, and he couldn't help but return it.

"You think so?"

"I know so! They probably would've scared you away right after dinner otherwise, let alone leave us in a room together by ourselves. Daddy and Papa are like that when it comes to boys they don't know, but I'm so glad you passed!" She giggled, "Now all you have left is the rest of the family." Wrapping her arms around his torso to cuddle him, Jade didn't notice her boyfriend pale drastically at the thought of meeting the rest of the Valentines.

He hoped he'd survive Round 2.

**...**

Outside on the balcony, the two parents got settled with a couple of beers, Loz sitting on a cushioned chair while Rude sat on a firm pillow on the ground in between his knees, both looking up into the vast sky full of stars out that night.

The silver haired bishonen leaned forward and curled his arms around Rude's neck after taking a sip, rubbing his cheek against the bald head with a purr. Rude chuckled and relaxed in his gentle hold. "So what do you think?" Loz asked his mate.

After a short pause, the Turk answered, "I approve. You?"

"Mmm," Loz bit one multiple-pierced ear, "She's happy, so I'm happy, but if he hurts her..."

"Dual Hound is under the bed where you left it."

"Good!" With a happy smile, he cuddled into his lover's body as the two enjoyed the peace and quiet just a little while longer.

Inside, a shiver of dread rattled down Ken's spine.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: I have no idea, haha. Just wanted to finish this and get it out of my system. Onto the next one! In the meantime, R&R? 8D **


End file.
